Why does trouble find us?
by Frozen Fox14
Summary: Dave just wanted to take his team out on a relaxing vacation and meet his goddaughter. But as usual they find themselves in some horrible situation. They will have to team up with some new friends to try and tackle a case before more people get hurt.


AN: Flashpoint & Criminal Minds crossover! Main focus is on Dave and Sam. Details about how they became like a family later and I will try keep everyone in character!  
The idea came from a friend of mine I just tweaked around little details and everything!  
Jules, Greg, Ed, Spike and Wordy will show up at one point. (Sam x Jules still a thing. OTP!)

* * *

David Rossi was a carefree person, not a lot of things got under his skin enough for him to express such raw and strong emotions but it does not mean he keeps his emotions hidden. To the trained eye they could see how much things are affecting him and right now Aaron Hotchner watched silently as David changed his grip on the wheel, to the others in the back it almost looked like he was just getting comfortable. They knew better, all of them were profilers and the radio was the only noise in the vehicle.

"Madison Braddock has been _missing for three days_ now and the police have continued their search. She is _10 years old_ , blonde hair and blue eyes. Last seen wearing her school uniform and she was abducted on her way home from school. If you see her please _call the police immediately._ " The woman on the radio spoke clearly, urgency in her voice as she spit out the last line.

David kept quiet because he did not trust his voice to not break or come out angrily, they were on their way to a summer house that his goddaughter was supposed to be staying with her older brother. It was supposed to be a great vacation for the team but they are starting it out like this, pulling over to the side, he looked to Aaron. Silently asking him to take the wheel to which he nodded and they quickly changed spots as Dave quickly punched their destination into the GPS. He would be way too distracted to give directions or even think clearly as he looked around the area hoping to find his goddaughter.

"Braddock? Isn't that the name of the people we are going to be staying with? She is your goddaughter right Rossi? How did you become her godfather anyway? You've never talked about them before." Spencer broke the silence again as he leaned forward to get a little closer to the men sitting in the front seats. Emily elbowed him in the side while muttering a little harshly to the kid who did not always speak in a gentle manner while in tense situations like this, sometimes it was a good thing.

Now? Not so much..

Aaron glanced to Dave who seemed to just forget about the world around him already as he looked everywhere outside, Emily was on the phone quietly talking to Derek who was driving the car behind them with JJ and Garcia. Even though they wanted to rent a van so they could all stay in one car and take turns driving throughout the trip, it just didn't happen so they had to make do with two cars. Trouble always seemed to find them, one way or the other as they now got closer to their destination which should have been a very welcoming sight but the police cruisers and some reporters sat outside. Reporters instantly descended upon the two cars that just pulled into the driveway, pointing their cameras into their faces just to see who was inside and why they were there. Wondering if it was someone who would be answering questions or helping out with the investigation. Everyone carefully pushed their way from the car and to the house, reassuring the police that they were friends of the family and wanted to check on said family in this time of need.

"Oh, hey Dave." Sam poked his head out when he heard all of the commotion outside his summer house, a friendly smile on his face as he pushed the door open a bit more to allow his guests inside, glaring at the reporters.  
"I am sorry for all the commotion but please make yourselves at home, I will have dinner ready soon."

"What the hell Sam! Maddie has been missing for _three days_ and the only thing you say to me is that **dinner will be ready soon**!?" Dave really tried keeping his cool but if his goddaughter was in danger than he just could not sit by stuffing his face or chatting up the man like they were visiting for afternoon tea.

Aaron stepped up a little closer to Rossi and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side a little, whispering in his ear so the older profiler will listen to him instead of lashing out in anger because they all wanted to do something to find the girl. It was their job, if they were on duty, they all would have been conducting interviews and out patrolling with the cops. Btu they were on vacation and needed to relax and let the police do their job, unless they got permission, they would need to sit back.

"Dave, come on we cannot do anything to help out but stay with Sam and try to give any information to the cops that we can. We can try look around later but right now, we need to get the whole story and we need to rest up. We've been on the road for a long time and need something to eat." Aaron spoke quickly as Morgan, Prentiss and JJ talked to Sam while Garcia was standing off to the side looking at some pictures on the wall.

"Rossi, isn't this you? Is that Madison?" She pointed to the picture then looked over at Dave with a small smile on her face, silence followed her question, everyone stepped forward and looked at the picture.

Sam then quickly turned around and made his way back into the kitchen, busying himself with cooking their dinner, not wanting to look at pictures of his niece at the moment because it would send him back over the edge. Dave studied the picture quietly, it was of him, Maddie and Sam. They were at Maddie's school play and she performed for the first time in front of a large group as a ghost in some whodunnit play, it was really great and the kids did well. Maddie actually had to be the cop as well since a couple kids came down with something or had to leave town for another thing.

"Yeah, thats her when she was in a school play. Two pretty great parts as a ghost and police officer in a whodunnit play. Fantastic really. She should consider acting." Dave broke away from the group in front of the picture and walked into the kitchen to help and harass Sam for more information.  
"So, why did you keep it a secret from me? Did you forget that we were coming over? Did you think you could play it off and we will never notice?"

Sam kept his back to Dave, focusing on the pasta he was stirring and then glanced down at the garlic toast that was in the oven, just to make sure that it was golden brown and not charred. Like last time.  
Dave did not like the silence he was getting from the younger man, so he reacted without thinking and swatted the behind that was within arms reach, causing the younger blond to turn around quickly and glare. Sam hasn't been spanked or swatted since he was a little kid.

"What the hell Dave!? I didn't tell you because you were supposed to come over to **RELAX**! I didn't tell you because I wanted to you **CHILL** out instead of FREAK out! Then you come around acting like a **_PSYCHO_**!?" Sam spoke through gritted teeth, stepping forward threateningly towards the older man, spoon raised as if he was going to use it as a weapon or a shield.  
"Don't you think I want to be out there looking for my niece!? Don't you think I want to be out there and interrogating everyone she knows to find leads!? Cause I WANT to find her! I WANT to know that she is **SAFE**!"

"You sure as hell have a way of showing it! I don't care if I am supposed to relax! She is family Sam and you cannot tell me what I should be doing." Dave spoke angrily but he did not or would not step down from the threat of the cooking utensil.  
"I just want to know what is going on so I can help out in any way that I can, vacation or not she is just a kid and needs to be home with her family."

Now they entered into some full out argument making the others enter the kitchen, Aaron stepping between to the two to keep them apart, JJ kept an eye on the food as Morgan stood by to hold Dave back should the need arise. Everyone was so preoccupied with the argument, no one heard the phone ringing until Madison's voice cut over the two mens angry voices.

" _Sam_? Sam are you there? It's Madison. Sam, I need your _help_ , she _won't wake up_! Please you gotta help me!"

Then silence, everyone looked towards the phone, Sam was the first to reach out and grab it. Hitting the redial button, the phone to his ear as Dave strained to listen in as the phone started ringing, they waiting silently as their hearts raced, hoping that they could catch Madison again. Emily walked out of the house, calling for a police officer to tell him about the phone call, soon the room was even more crowded as everyone stood around Sam.

"Sam? Is that you?" Maddie's voice called out after what seemed like an eternity.  
"Sam, I need you to come get me please."

Now she was on speaker as a couple officers walked in, the girl sounded very calm, only a little scared which was unusual given her circumstances. Sam looked over at Dave then looked at the police officers, what should he say right now? Years of training in the SRU did not help right now, it was surreal.

"Madison, where are you right now?" Dave spoke out after the silence stretched on a little too long, they may not have another chance to track her down if something were to go bad or who ever has her comes down and sees what she's doing.

"Papa? I am at granny's house, I don't know her real name but she told me to call her granny. I um don't know but we are near a hospital I think there's a lot of sirens but I am not allowed to look outside cause theres a mean guy next door."

Dave glanced at Sam who looked shaken up by this point, he handed the phone over and took a deep breath, now treating this like a case instead of acting like it was something personal. He needed to find his niece and needed to get her safe again, if it was the last thing he did.

"Can you find an envelope or anything with address on it? Stay on the line because we need to know you're safe." One of the officers spoke up, glancing over to Sam then Dave as the other officer picked the other phone up and looked at the number. Sending it the precinct to get someone to search for the number and get an address that way.  
"Just don't make too much noise, we don't want the mean guy to hear you."

Sam glared at the officer but said nothing as Maddie went silent, two minutes have passed and nothing, four minutes and still nothing by the eight minute mark there was a loud crash. Silence then a scream as some rustling could be heard then Madison spoke rather quietly, telling them the address and that someone was in the house. The police officers instantly took off, Dave and Derek followed closely behind as the others decided that they should stay there. They couldn't do anything and it made them rather agitated. The two cars took off down the road, one had the sirens on while the other trailed very closely behind, after getting permission to follow along of course.

"Maddie, the police are on their way, so is your papa and a friend of his. Please remember procedure number 8 and you will be safe." Sam spoke quietly, leaning against the counter, tense but now feeling more relaxed after hearing his niece's voice.

JJ strained and added the sauce to the pasta, then turned off the oven, keeping the element on low so the food will stay warm, clearly no one wanted to eat just yet. Even though she was starving by this point, she just wanted to know that the child was safe before she could even think about putting anything in her stomach. Garcia went and sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head in her hands as Emily sat beside her, gently rubbing soothing circles on the analyst's back.

"I love you Sammy." Maddie broke the silence then the phone went dead, Sam started calling out to her quickly as his voice trembled. 

* * *

After she hung the phone up as who ever walked into the house was standing on the floor directly above her, she looked around for a place to hide and to dump the phone so that if it rang it wouldn't be heard. But she couldn't think, even though the basement door was right there, she couldn't bring herself to try going through it because she probably wouldn't get that far. She definitely could not outrun an adult. Curling up in a box and burying herself underneath some clothes that smelt funky from being stored in a box for who knows how long, she kept quiet until she heard the faint sound of sirens piercing the air with their loud noise. Not going out until she would hear the sound of police officers calling out because that's what Sam has taught her to do since she was a little kid, always wait until the police were there before getting out of her hiding spot.

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" A voice barked the order, a cop no doubt but it wasn't safe for her to leave.

Another pair of footsteps was heard followed by a quick one and then a gunshot, freezing and cowering deeper into the musty clothes, she covered her ears, bracing herself for any other shots to be fired.

"Madison! Madison Braddock are you there!?" A voice barely broke through her little barrier she set up on her ears, she poked her head up from out of the clothes, looking around as her eyes tried adjusting to the light.  
"Madison are you still here!"

Now she knew she wasn't crazy, calling out as best she could, she heard some quick steps descend the basement stairs, ducking back in the box then peeking out again to see who was down there with her. It was some stranger but he wasn't wearing a police uniform nor was it someone wearing the uniform her godfather wore.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She called out to the man who smiled and walked on over to her slowly, holding his hands up in the air to show that he had no weapon.

"Derek Morgan, I work with your papa David Rossi." Derek spoke and offered a hand to help her up from the box which she gratefully took and well she trusted him rather easily for someone who could possibly be lying.

He brought her upstairs where Dave and the two police officers were waiting in the living room, they all looked relieved as her godfather instantly embraced her while the officers just smiled. Derek stood off to the side a little and called Aaron to tell them that they found Madison. That she was safe and sound.

Dave stopped for a moment when he recalled something she had said earlier, that someone was not waking up, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his goddaughters face, wondering who she meant and where the owner of the house was at right now during all this commotion.  
"You said earlier that someone wasn't waking up? Now who might you be talking about?"

Derek stared at Rossi then at the police officers, going on up the stairs to check the bedrooms while the cops went around checking the house, Dave waited until he heard that everything was clear before keeping his attention on Maddie who seemed intent on examining her shoes, which looked brand new, did Sam buy them for her or did her kidnapper? Placing a hand under her chin and making her look up at him so she knew that he was seriously asking her and not trying to make small talk even though he was now speaking in his usual drawl. Even though she had been away from her family, there was no visible injuries and she was not crying, screaming or shaking so maybe the kidnapper treated her like their own child. 

"Granny wouldn't wake up so I called the ambulance but Granny always told me that whenever people came by I was to hide so they wouldn't hurt me. She said that everyone was evil and I couldn't trust them so I hid in the basement, in my little hiding spot that, that guy found me in. Left a note on the front door for the paramedics so they knew where to go and everything but can I go see Sammy now? I really _miss_ him and I am _really hungry_!" Madison pulled away from Dave's hand and stared up at him before biting her lip, she was keeping a lot from Dave but right now he needed to get her home and see her uncle who was probably ready to punch something by this point.  
"And well I want to wear my own clothes, I don't like wearing Alyssa's stuff, it's too big on me." 

She pulled at the collar of the shirt, which Dave just noticed that was hanging off of her a lot but well it was fine for now, her shorts were secured by a belt and well they will be home soon. Nodding and calling for Derek, they all walked to the car, the police officers were going to head to the hospital now, since they have a name but needed a face and well they wanted to know if the lady was dead or not. Keeping everything light from this point on Dave started talking about how he got some presents for her in his suitcase, he got them while they were in Utah, solving a murder case but he carefully left that part out as Derek drove on back to the Braddock residence.

* * *

"Madison Paige!" Sam said quietly as he held his niece close, rocking a little as he knelt on the ground, the days of worrying were starting to melt away now that she was back but the days were he couldn't eat much were starting to catch up on him.  
"Thank god."

Madison had been crying into her uncle's shoulders, hugging him tightly, now she was responding in a way kids should respond aftering being in a scary situation like she was but then again she kept very quiet about everything up until this point like she was protecting the person who kidnapped her. Was Madison protecting her kidnapper or was she just being stubborn?

"Let's get you inside, changed and fed." Sam spoke finally as he pulled away from her with a little smile on his face, looking her over before leading her inside while everyone else was sitting in the living room, watching a movie since they had been eagerly waiting for Rossi and Derek to come back with Madison. Eagerly waiting to dig into the delicious food that was getting cold now.

Ten minutes later, after introductions, Madison and Sam were sitting at the table with the team enjoying a nice meal even though the garlic toast was a bit colder now but the pasta was still fairly warm so it wasn't too bad. Keeping everything light and happy as almost everyone had seconds of the food, except Madison who politely sat between her uncle and godfather, sipping at some apple juice and talking to JJ about the play she was in a few months ago. Garcia and Emily listened to the story while the men talked about Sam's job and tried asking how Dave and Sam met but they were greeted with a different topic of conversation rather quickly.

"So Madison what happened to you three days ago?" Spencer cut through the noise by directing the question to the girl, he couldn't help himself because he really needed to know how she escaped unscathed and still relatively happy.

This froze everyone except the girl, who smiled more like she was about to go into some fairy tale she just made up and put her juice down on the table again, sitting up a little taller as Sam looked down at her in shock. Everyone waited, all movement ceased instantly because it was very uncommon for a kid to be found in one piece like that.

"Well you see it goes a little something like this.."

 _TBC_

* * *

Since Hotch and the team are in this story, trouble will follow! Madison won't play a huge role in this story but she will be here once in a while after this first two chapters.. Tell me what you think!


End file.
